Our Family
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Percy tells his kids about them being born, just before they go to a big family reunion with all their friends, Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, Tratie, Thalico, Frazel, and Apochel (Apollo/Rachel)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

"_Percy come on!" Annabeth yelled from our living room in New York, she was 8 ½ months pregnant with our first child, we agreed that if we had a girl her name would be Zoë and if it was a boy his name would be Luke we agreed on that first thing when we found out, we we're now going to the hospital for her to give birth but I'm trying to find everything I need, ah screw it I came downstairs and ran to Annabeth and walked to the car, Thalia and Nico were the godparents and Jason and Piper were already at the hospital, Thalia was in the car with Nico, who was driving,_

"_Come on!" Nico yelled, Thalia hit his arm,_

"_OW! What was that for?" _

"_Being pushy, now drive!" they got to the hospital in 5 minutes flat, Piper saw us and grabbed Annabeth's hand so did Thalia and we got to the room with me, Nico, and Jason behind our wives (In Nico's part he and Thalia are engaged) we got to the room and Annabeth layed down on the bed and Nico and Jason left the room, they didn't want to but the nurse made them, after a while and many contractions,_

"_Push Annabeth!" the nurse, Tali, told her, Annabeth was killing my hand, she broke one of them and was now killing my other hand, Piper took Annabeth's hand off of mine and let her kill Piper's hand,_

"_I see the head!" I yelled, the doctor was yelling the same thing, we looked at each other,_

"_HEY! I'M HAVING A BABY HERE!" Anna yelled, she hated when I called her that._

"_Okay, Annabeth I need you to push! Push! Push!" the doctor yelled and we heard a babies voice fill the room, Anna passed out and Piper got her purple hand out of Annabeth's,_

"_Mr. Jackson Congrats on your new baby girl" I smiled,_

"_Zoë Ella Jackson" I said, Piper smiled, she knew Ella really well, Thalia smiled too, she was planning on naming her baby girl Bianca Zoë, yeah she was pregnant, about 2 months, it was December, Piper brought in her baby boy, Alex, he was 4 months and had her brown hair and Jason's electric blue eyes,_

_Zoë had Annabeth's curly blonde hair, her eye's were still closed but I think she had my sea-green ones._

_She was taken to get checked and everything, I went to Annabeth and sat down next to her and whispered in her ear,_

"_Zoë, we had a baby girl Anna" she smiled in her sleep and snuggled her pillow, just the way I like her,_

"_Where's my granddaughter?" Poseidon and Athena said at the same time, they looked weird at each other, they somehow flashed here without the flash, they came over to a sleeping Annabeth,_

"_She's getting her shots and stuff" I informed them, Athena rolled her eyes at the and stuff part, Poseidon just smiled._

_After Annabeth woke up they brought Zoë in and Annabeth got to hold her and spend alone time with her daughter, after everything we finally went home with our baby, we put her in her owl crib and it had sea green walls in the room,_

"_She's beautiful, she has your awesome hair" I told my wife, she smiled and we went to bed, we know plenty well from Jason and Piper's bad moods so we went to sleep early while Zoë was, we wanted as much as possible, I woke up in the middle of the night to her screaming, Anna was still sleeping so I got up and went to my baby girl, she smelled bad so I knew- yes Percy Jackson knew something- she had a dirty diaper I changed her and gave her some milk, then patted her back so she could spit-up or burp on my back, I didn't mind I had a cloth for her to on,_

"_You, my daughter, are going to be beautiful" I told her, I was 20 and so was Anna, we were so young, it was like we were the most carefree people on earth, I looked Zoë in the eyes,_

"_I love you my little wise girl" she giggled in response and someone melted from the shadows, I expected Nico but it was Hazel, she came up to her niece and gave her a hug, she was 17 still and her boyfriend Frank was 20, they were waiting until she was old enough to get married,_

"_Hazel, meet your niece, Zoë Ella Jackson" Hazel's eye's lit up, she loved Ella, see, when I went to camp Jupiter she came with us on a quest, remember?_

"Yeah, dad but why did you have me so young?" my daughter looked at me, I was now 26 and my daughter was 6, she looked just like her mother except for her eyes, she had my eyes,

"We're in love honey, we wanted to have a child of our own to love," her little three year old brother was staring at me with his big gray eyes,

"Daddy? How come we haven't met aunt Hazel?" Luke asked me, his gray eyes sparkling with curiousness, his black shaggy hair hung in his eyes,

"Well, Zoë has but in the past few years she's been, busy" Hazel had twins when she was 21, Marie (after her mom) and Emily (After Franks mother), Marie looked exactly like Hazel while Emily had Hazel's skin complection and Frank's hair and eyes.

"Where was I? Oh-"

"_She's beautiful" Hazel explained, her golden eyes sparkled and her curly black hair was bouncing, her dark skin was kinda sparkling in the dark._

"_Thanks, I got diaper duty tonight while Annabeth sleeps" Hazel laughed,_

"_Well duh! Giving birth takes a lot out of you!" she said whisper yelling,_

"_You can hold her while I put her milk away if you'd like?" her gold eyes got wide and she nodded her head like a bobble head, I handed her, her niece and went to the fridge to put her bottle away, I came back and Hazel had Zoë asleep, I smiled,_

"_Percy, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys a while, Frank's in Afganistan, still" I nodded my head,_

"_Of course, sorry but I had to ask why not go to Jupiter?"_

"_Well, I don't shadow travel as well as Nico, I can't go long distances, and get sea sick, child of Pluto, can't fly, and I don't know how to drive" she explained, she was basically stranded here, I felt bad._

"_Of corse Hazel! Come on let's go to the guest room" I put Zoë down in her crib and brought Hazel to an extra room we had in our apartment, it had grayish purple walls and one was a window that looked over NYC,_

"_Thank you Percy" I smiled at her and she sat on her bed,_

"_Do you have clothes?" she shook her head,_

"_Someone stole them…" _

"_I lend you Annabeth's old ones, also are you going to highschool?"_

"_Yeah… I still want an education, I want to be a Geologist, my dad being Pluto and all" Hazel told me, I nodded,_

"_We'll get you enrolled where Thalia and Nico are, of course they're a year higher and schools almost out for you guys…" Me and Annabeth go to a community college to be closer to our child, it's the best in the state though,_

"_Thanks and I'll help out all I can with Zoë when you two are busy and I'll make tons of friends" _

"I miss aunt Hazel, she's so nice and loves everyone!" Zoë complained,

"Don't worry you'll see her at the reunion in three days" I told my only daughter,

"I can't wait to meet her! She sounds nice!" Luke exclaimed,

"_Hazel, Thank you!" I told her, I was really happy we needed help, we took care of Alex before and it was a lot of work, it was nice to have Hazel around, after a few weeks she was out of school and with us full time, she came with us to Nico and Thalia's wedding, in fact she was a bridesmaid along with, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Phoebe, and Katie, Connor wasn't happy about walking down the isle with Phoebe, but Miranda and Thalia weren't that close._

_When Hazel takes care of her Annabeth and I sleep she's been great, she's really greatful for sharing the home, we were greatful for her being so well with Zoë, Frank came back wounded and got a bronze star, they stayed with us since being a Marine doesn't pay much and Hazel had just got out of high school and was going to the same community college as us, she was going to be a geologist,_

"Dad what's the bronze star?" Luke asked me, his gray eyes asking for intelligence,

"It's a medal given to the people who did great things while fighting in war, in Franks case he ran into battle and killed the enemy while still getting wounded soilders, he saved around 11 men and 5 woman from dying, from being wounded and he got shot in the shoulder but still got more people from the field, when he got back we held him a party in celebration, even though he had to go back" I explained to them,

_Hazel was now 20 and she was now pregnant but Frank had to go back so we were with her and even pregnant she was kind and understanding, she still loved Zoë full heartedly and would take care of her still, we took care of her and made sure she was always fine, me and Annabeth were out of college so we would take care of her and give her Annabeth's old meternity clothes,_

_We found out Hazel's having twins and she didn't want a surprise so she found out one of them was a girl and the other was a boy, the months went by and Hazel got enough money to pay for the hospital bills, she was saving all her money for years for something big like this, she didn't know how much yet but asummed, we made sure she knew that if she needed more we were there for her, the day came and Frank was with her trough a camera on Annabeth's laptop, she gave birth a the girl first she looked exactly like Hazel, and then gave birth to another girl! We thought she had two girls,_

"_Marie Gwen Zhang" she said to the first baby girl who looked like her, Frank smiled then said to the girl who had Franks eyes,_

"_Emily Caroline Zhang" he told the other baby who was giggling at him, Hazel looked at us,_

"_Will you two be their godparents?" she asked with her two babies in hand staring us straight in the eyes, we had Zoë with us and she was standing next to a 1 month pregnant Annabeth and staring at Emily with interest, her finger was in front of her face while Emily was trying to grab it, they were both giggling, _

"_Of course" Annabeth told her I nodded in agreement, we were Hazel and Franks, Thalia and Nico were ours, Jason and Piper were Nico and Thalia's (She was expecting too), Reyna and Leo were Jason and Piper's and Hazel and Frank were Reyna and Leo's, it was a big circle but it was worth it, _

"_My new job pays well, since I just got out of college I think I'll stay with you two a while then when I can I'll move out," she explained we nodded, _

"_Where's my nieces'?" we heard Leo yell from down the hall,_

"_Leo! Calm down!" Reyna told him as they entered our room with a 6 month pregnant Thalia behind them and Nico holding her back, Jason, Piper, and Alex were behind them and then Rachel came from behind them,_

"_How's my nieces?" Rachel demanded as she came in we laughed, she was currently in a relationship with Apollo, but he wasn't there at the moment._

"Aunt Rachel was in a relationship with _Apollo_?" Luke asked, Zoë just nodded her head, they knew all about the Greek gods and goddesses.

"Yep" I told them, Annabeth was in the room nextdoor sleeping,

"_Right here" Frank told her trough webcam, we would use Iris message but we were in am mortal hospital,_

"_AWW! She's adorable!" Reyna said and picked up Marie while Piper picked up Emily and their husbands cooed the babies in their wives hands, Rachel, Thalia, and Nico were smiling at Zoë and Nico picked the 2 year old up and gave her a hug she started giggling while Rachel tickled her stomach, she giggled more, Katie and Travis burst trough the door, along with their little boy, Ryan, they named him after an Apollo boy who saved their lives once, sacrificing himself and Luke, his name is Ryan Luke Stoll, they agreed on the middle name because we wanted the first name of our baby boy, if we had one, to be Luke, after our fallen hero friend,_

"_My nieces are adorable!" Katie squealed while Travis just picked up Alex and brought him over, one big happy family,_

"_Hey guys, the amount of Pregnant people in the room is high" he told them, I was kinda confused there were 2…_

"_Travis there's two" my wife told him, he stared confused,_

"_Rachel is also Katie…" whoa four?_

"_Demigod son of Apollo huh?" he nodded, Katie was probably expecting a girl but it was hard to tell when it's barley in there,_

"_The room's crowded, hey Alex, can you grab Zoë and Ryan and head outside with me and aunt Katie?" Travis asked the little boy in his arms, he nodded and got out of his grasp and got his two friends, Travis and Katie followed them from behind, now there was 12 of us in here not 17, we headed out the door so Frank and Hazel could talk alone, we went to the lobby where our kids were and we sat down and talked, Thalia's having a girl, and Katie seemed her normal self while pregnant and sprung the news on everyone but us who already knew, so did Rachel. Rachel, Thalia, Annabeth, and Katie basically made a club,_

"_Wow me and Piper fell left out…" Reyna who isn't pregnant and doesn't have kids said,_

"But what about Charlie?" Luke asked, he was curious about him,

"_Oh we don't know what you and Leo are doing in bed, Reyna" Travis told her wriggling his eyebrows, Katie just rolled her eyes,_

I left out the 'In bed' part for the kids sake, they didn't notice it was supposed to be seductive,

_Reyna and Leo blushed until they were as red as a cherry, Piper and Jason started laughing,_

"_Oh what about you two, huh?" Travis asked, they shut up and blushed and we all laughed hard,_

"_Travis might I ask about you and Katie?" Piper asked and they blushed a deep red, everyone laughed harder, including everyone who was made fun of,_

"You know I think it's time for bed, come on, I'll tuck you in" they groaned, it made me laugh and I put them in bed kissed their foreheads and walked to my room, I saw my beautiful wife in her silk nightgown that looked like an ancient Greek dress, her curly golden hair down and over her shoulders, she was reading a book,

"Hey seaweed brain" she smiled as I got in our bed,

"Hey wise girl" I kissed her then layed down and faced my very beautiful wife,

"Percy, what story are you telling them" she questioned me, her awesome gray eye studying me,

"The one about our family, all of them" I told her she smiled at that then closed her book,

"Do you think any of them have changed, it's been what 2 years since we last saw any of them, since Hazel moved out we've lost contact" she asked worried in a way,

"That's the point of the reunion to see each other again" I explained to her,

"But we haven't even seen…" she trailed off into sleep in my arms I smiled and fell into a nice long sleep.

**Hope ya guys liked that, they're all one big happy family, anyway I never realized how hard it was to write more than one story at once, so tell me if you liked it and I'm watching The Mummy, love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

"Luke, Zoë, come on we can continue our story!" I yelled, they came into the room they shared and hopped on their beds while I sat on Lukes,

_The weeks went by and we took care of Emily and Marie got Zoë's old baby clothes, Hazel got a well paying job and worked from home, she made enough money to move out and take care of herself and the babies, Piper and Reyna soon enough got pregnant around the same time, all of the woman in our family except Hazel were pregnant for a while maybe a month before Thalia was in labor, Annabeth, Zoë, and I drove there, fast, Hazel, Marie, and Emily were already there so were Jason, Piper, and Alex,_

"_Hey guys come on where is she!" a 4 month pregnant Rachel yelled as she came in with and equally as pregnant Katie, Annabeth was about 5 months and Piper and Reyna were 2 months, it was real funny,_

"_Come on let's go help her" Hazel said as she dragged me and Piper along, we were closest to her, and we entered the room Leo behind us, Nico was holding onto his wifes hand who was pushing Piper quickly grabbed her other hand and Leo got her a cold cloth and Hazel and I gave her encouraging words, she was screaming a bit and Nico's hand turned purple, I ripped his hand out of hers and put mine in so he could re-feel his hand, he gave me a thankful smile Thalia had a death grip that kills,_

"_Thalia, just a few more pushes!"_

"_THIS HURTS MORE THAN WHEN THAT ROYAL COW'S STATUE LANDED ON MY LEGS!" Thalia roared, she pushed harder and we heard screams fill the room, they held up a baby girl, Thalia smiled at her daughter then passed out, they took her to clean her up and everything, Zeus appeared along with Hades,_

"_Nico, why is your wife sleeping while she gave birth two seconds ago?" Hades asked slowly,_

"_She had a baby and it's lots of work father trust me, I had two" Hazel told her father, he shrugged and she rolled her eyes, _

"_I can't wait to see my granddaughter!" Zeus squealed, it was awkward from now on I had lost some respect for the king of gods, everyone in the room looked at him weird,_

"_This is my only mortal grandchild!" he explained, Hades looked outraged,_

"_Me too!" he yelled,_

"_Hey," Hazel said, they didn't listen, "Hey!" still no answer but them fighting, "HEY!" they turned to a super angry Piper McLean,_

"_ZEUS! YOU HAVE A GRANDCHILD! MINE! SHUT THE HELL UP! AND HADES HAZEL HAS TWINS! GODS SHUT THE HELL UP! AND STOP DISSING ME AND HAZEL FOR GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR GRANDCHILDREN AND YOU NOT CARING, YOU BETTER BE GOOD TO MY CHILDREN WHEN I HAVE MY NEXT ONE! AND HADES! TWINS! BE ASHMED OF YOURSELF! ZEUS STOP SMIRKING! AND SHOW RESPECT! DON'T GET ME STARTED HADES!" Piper screamed, by the end of it they were trying to hide behind a chair, Piper wasn't done yet,_

"_AND I'M PREGNANT RIGHT NOW AND __**JACKED UP ON HORMONES**__ SO DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON THIS BEING YOUR ONLY CHILD OR I WILL SEND BOTH YOUR BUTTS TO TARTARUS SO DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ SASS ME!" Piper finished, this time I think Zeus and Hades peed their pants, the cowarded behind the chair and said sorry a thousand times, Thalia had woken up because she clapped her hands for Piper,_

"_Nice going, Pipes!" Piper blushed,_

"_Thanks Thals" after she said that their baby came in and they gave her to Thalia,_

"_Bianca Zoë Di Angelo" Thalia and Nico said in unison, they then smiled at each other,_

"_Piper?" Jason and the rest came in, he saw his father still behind the chair along with Hades,_

"_What happened?" he asked,_

"_They pissed Piper off" I said like it explained everything, everyone stared in shock at the child of love and as the next few years went on, we lost contact, now we're all going to the party tomorrow,_

"Dad, what do their kids look like?" Luke asked,

"They look a lot like their parents, when we get to there tomorrow you'll see," I tucked them into bed and went to mine,

"Finished the story" I told my beautiful wife, she pecked my cheek and we layed down, tomorrow we're going to see them again and we'll she our family,


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

We got ready for the day, Annabeth wore a gray top and had sea-green skinny jeans on, her curly hair was down and curled of course, Zoë's blonde hair was down and curly like Annabeth's but her eyes were full of rebelness, Annabeth told me it wasn't a word but I didn't care, she had on a grayish purple dress and it had a gray belt thingy around the waist, I never got girl's clothing, I wore a dark blue hoodie and jeans, Luke had a gray shirt on, just a normal shirt, and jeans, his gray eyes shining with intelligence, we got to the forest near camp and to the meeting ground where there was a clearing and picnic tables were set up, there was a woman with two girls around the same age they both had curly black hair and one had a darker compection while the other a lighter, the one with a darker skin tone had golden eyes the other warm brown ones, the woman wore a gold dress, she turned towards us and broke into a smile,

"Percy! Annabeth! Zoë! And is this Luke?" she yelled and asked, she hugged all of us while Luke was staring at Marie,

"Hazel! It's been so long! Is Frank still…" I flattered seeing her expression,

"Yeah, he is, but he did come back last year after he was shot in the leg twice" she explained, we settled down there and sat at the long table set up under the sky, after maybe 15 minutes three figures appeared walking towards us, one was a man with elvish features, like he had to much sugar, Leo, next to him was a woman who was so pretty she could be a queen, nothing compared to my Annabeth, she had dark eyes and black hair down and curled at the end, there was a little boy with them, he had Leo's brown eyes and Reyna's features, he also had her black hair,

"Guys!" Reyna yelled as she ran towards us in a bear hug, she ruffled Lukes hair,

"This is Charlie" she told them as the little boy walked forward he was Lukes age younger and he smiled warmly at us, next two figures came up to us,

"Rachel!" Annabeth and me ran up and gave her a bear hug, she laughed and picked up a boy with blonde hair and her emerald green eyes.

"This is my son, Max" she told them, we smiled, she always' thought that name was different, weird because it was a common name and she wasn't common at all,

"Hey Max, see you got your dads golden blonde hair" I told him, his eyes got wide,

"You knew my dad" I laughed,

"Yeah, we're long time friends, he and your mom have a special connection, has she ever randomly sprouted information to you, like random words?"

"Yeah, but it's really cool, I never knew she could rhyme!"

"Got that from his father too, love for poetry, tell me do you like the moon or the sun better?" without hesitation he said,

"Sun, mom tells me I'm like the sun's child" I laughed,

"You sure are," I went back up to Rachel, "Does he know about his dad?" I asked her, she shook her head, we were all going to have to send our kids to camp sometime, legacies could join also, they were almost always a little more powerful than normal demigods, the children of two demigods anyway,

"Percy!" I was tackled from behind, I turned around and was hugged by chocolate brown hair, it wasn't choppy anymore, her multicolored eyes filled with happiness, her pretty face had a huge smile on it, I saw Jason talking to Annabeth while their son, Alex, played with Zoë, Luke, Charlie, Emily, Marie, and a little girl with blonde hair like Jason's and everchanging eyes, like Piper, she was a very pretty little girl,

"Piper what's her name?" I asked looking at her daughter, she smiled like I was going to enjoy this,

"Silena" I smiled, she was named after Piper's half-sister and our fallen friend, I did enjoy this, Thalia, Bianca, and Nico appeared next, then Katie, Ryan, Travis, and a little girl with grass green eyes and Travis's chocolate brown hair, she made her way through Luke was as red as a tomato as she came through, the rest of the day we talked about our lives, Katie and Travis's little girls name was Sarah, it was Arabic for princess, I think, we continued doing the same thing for the next few years until they all went to camp and we went to resturants instead, for ourselves, we were now about 32, it was nice to enjoy ourselves without responsibilities of caring for our children, we love them it's just so much work, we had tons of fun in those years, it was always the same place but it held memories, and it was because we were family, this is Our Family.


End file.
